kung fu panda 3
by tigresaxpo451
Summary: después de la batalla de los 5 y el guerrero dragón la maestra Tigresa y el Guerrero dragón tienen sentimientos por cada uno y una personita especial les ayuda con ello contiene : TIPO OC y OC Rated M:por lemons en algunos capitulos
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda 3

capitulo 1:Pensmientos y vieja amiga

Un caluroso día en el valle de la paz una Tigresa hermosa, atractiva, encantadora... ETC.(ya me parezco a po ) estaba bajo el árbol de duraznos pensando el cierto panda y en cierta mejor no era víbora era nada mas que Naomi eran amigas desde chiquitas gracias a ella Naomi había aprendido kung fu y era la sexta furiosa y humana bueno mitad humana mitad ganso/puma ( en mi mundo existen los humanos y eran 6 furiosos)como sea pero después sus pensamientos se posicionaron Po.

Pensaba en sus ojos ,pelaje,"músculos"bueno Po después de la derrota de lor shen Po se había hecho mas delgado,musculoso,fuerte,guapo,alto,obediente,jajajajaja el ultimo es una broma.Y eso la había ENAMORADO mas de lo que ya estaba.

Sobre Naomi había algo que era muy conocido ella era la hermana menor de Po miren el papá de Po se había dividido en dos y uno era humano/ganso raro no y el humano se caso con una humana/puma y de hay salieron 3 hermosas niñas Naomi,Fernanda y AnaBelen bueno hay esta la explicasion

Tigresa estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mejor dicho Po que no se dio cuenta que una silueta atrás de ella se le acerco al oído y le grito

¿?:"HOLA TIGRESA!"

Tigresa:"hija de ****"

¿?:"que manera de tratar a tu futura cuñada"

Tigresa:"¡NAOMI!"y corrió a abrasar a Naomi"te extrañe tanto"

Naomi:y yo a ti"Naomi era un humano con cola de puma,ojos turquesa,blanca,cabello café claro con las puntas color turquesa,altura de tigresa,su ropa era una camisa como la que sale Tigresa en las pinturas de Po solo que turquesa pantalones igual que Tigresa,tenis,y labial turquesa (ise una descripción de mi)(me encanta el turquesa)."Primero quiero preguntarte algo...¿como te a ido con mi hermano?"quiniandole el ojo aciendo que la tigresa se sónrrojara

Tigresa:"bueno no tan bien creo que deveria rendirme"dijoen un tono triste

Naomi:"QUE claro que no esta loco por ti"dijo asiendo que la tigresa se emosionara de pronto aparesio Po:"Tigresa tengo que...NAOMI NAO,NAO,NAO"y corrió a abrasarla "te estrañe hay que decir les a los demas.

Las cojio de las manos y fueron donde los demás

Al llegar al palacio de jade Po y las chicas entraron ala cocina

Po:"adivinen quien volvió"sacando a Naomi

Todos:!NAOMI VOLVISTE¡"corrieron a abrasar ala pobre Mujer que ya estaba aplastada

Naomi:"no..puedo..respirar"

los cuatro:la dejaran de abrasar"oh lo sentimos"

Naomi:"no importa"

Tigresa:Susurrándole al oído a Po"ahora que están distraídos quiero decirte algo en el árbol de duraznos ahora"

Po:"esta bien"

EN EL ÁRBOL DE DURAZNO

Po:"que me querías decir"

Tigresa:"síentate con migo"y el panda se sento alapar de la tigresa"Alguna vez te as enamorado de una persona y sientes que no puedes vivir sin ella"Dijo en un tono cariñoso y apollando su cabesa en el hombro del panda

Po: atrayendo a mas a Tigresa abrasandola"Si sienpre"

Tigresa:" y como es ella"dijo nerviosa

Po:"bueno es fuerte,valiente,buen amiga,muy buena con el Kung fu,hermosamente atractiva,totalmente asombrosa y como es el tuyo"acercandose a Tigresa

Tigresa:"bueno es guapo,valiente,buen gerrero,fuerte,grandulon,musculoso y"asercandose mas al panda casi besandolo" y tu eres el "al desir esto se tiro a besar el panda quiense sorprendio y luego se aferro al beso con legua guacala

el beso duro 15 minutos que paresian horas

anbos:"te amo"

¿?:"SI TENDRE SOBRINITOS"

ANBOS:"NAOMI"

naomi:"SORRY ME VOY

tigresa""algun dia se cansara

po:"nop"

y sigieron besandose


	2. Chapter 2

**Kung fu panda 3**

**Nota de autora:**

**holiz como estan bueno digamos que bien a para cambiar lo de naomi a quita**

**Sobre Naomi había algo que era muy conocido ella era la hermana menor de Po bueno lo que paso fue que Naomi fue adoctada por el señor ping porque se la avian robado y dos años despues sus padres la encontraron pero para ella po es como su hermano mayor de sangre y el señor Ping como su verdadero padre (si lo canbie en relidad lo elimine)**

**a y sorry por las faltas de ortografia es que esta mier### no sirve y tengo problemas de escritura eso es famiriar**

**a bueno para no escribir todos los nombres:**

**T=Tigresa P=Po N=Naomi MS=Maestro Shifu V=Vivora G=Grulla MO=Mono MA=Mantis SP=Señor Ping PT:Pequeña Tigresa PP:Pequeño Po TL=Tai Long luego explico los ultimos 3**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**anbos:"te amo"**

**¿?:"SI TENDRE SOBRINITOS"**

**ANBOS:"NAOMI"**

**naomi:"SORRY ME VOY**

**tigresa""algun dia se cansara"**

**po:"nop****"**

**y sigieron besandose**

**CAPITULO 2:Y ALFIN SOLOS **

Po y Tigresa estavan sentados en el arbol de duraznos sagrados

T:"Po?"

P:"si mi presiosa gatita"dandole un beso en la frente

T:"Te acuerdas cuando eramos niños la primera vez que nos conosimos"

P:"claro que si "

**FLASBACK**

Un dia una tigresa niña llorava desconsolada bajo un arbol cuando un niño panda se le acerco y le ablo

PP:"¿que te pasa porque lloras?"

PT:"porque todos dicen que soy un mounstro y nadie me quiere"

PP:"¿porque dicen eso solo eres una niña?"

PT:"si pero tengo garras y colmillos como un mounstro"dijo entre llanto

PP:"pero eres un tigre es tu natulaleta almenos eso dise mi hermana"

PT:"gracias a y es naturalesa no natulaleta jajajaja"

PP:"y tanbien eres muy linda"

PT:"pues gracias y tu eres muy adorable "penso y luego dijo "quieres ser amigo sereias mi unico "

PP:"claro que si

**FIN DEL FLASCKBACK**

Anbos:"fue el mejor dia de mi vida "y se besaron "pero el peor fue cuando nos separaron"

**OTRO FLASCKBACK**

fue el mismo dia de la enfrentacion de Tai Long

PT:"gracias por el tigre de peluche Po"dandole un beso en la mejilla

PP:"denada Tigresa"sonrrojado

PT:"temereses un beso"dandole un beso en los labios

**CON TAI LONG**

TL:"aaahhggggg yo deberia ser el gerrero dragon"dijo pasando por donde tigresa y viendola besar el panda "que carajos pasa aqui MMAAAAEEETTTRRROOO SSSSSHHHHIIIIFFFUUU"y salio corriendo

PT:OHO PO VETE OTE ARAN DAÑO

PP:"pe-pe-ro"PT:"AHORA"Y po salio corriendo

SF:TIGRESAAAAAA

PT:Papi

SF:"que papa y que ocho cuartos te proivo ver ese panda y te proibo tener novio o siquiera enamorarte"PT:"pe-pe-ro Pa-p-api"SF:que papi ni nada soy tu maestro no un papa niña mimada vete a la cama" y tigresa salio llorando

PT: porque todos me odian "dijo llorando

**FIN DEL FLASCKBACK**

ya llorando ambos se abrasaron pero sono el celular de tigresa (hay existen)

T:"es Naomi hola ..si... ok ... ya vamos para alla bye"dijo colgando el celular"dice naomi que shifu nos llama "dijo llevandose al panda "

P:aaaaaa me caigo"

**EN EL PALACIO **

N:"mae donde estaran los tortolitos

TYP:"ya llegamos"

MS:ok hay una micion que tenemos que atender Naomi,Mono,Mantis,vivora y grulla iran con migo Tigresa y po ustedes se quedan ¿ok?"

todos"si maestro"

MS:"muy bien vayan a enpacar"

**EN EL CUARTO DE TIGRESA**

T:(pensando):Hmmm solos po y yo solos por toda una semana hmm si shifu creia que me portaria bien pues se equiboco jajajajaja"penso en forma perbertida

n:"oye tigresa"

T:"si Nao digo cuñis"

N:"de una ves telo alvierto no es que no quiera sobrinos o nada es que no quiero que durante la semana que esten solos no quiero que andes seduciendo a mi hermano oiste señorita seductora por que te conosco mosco como si te uviera parido eres dema perverrtida

T:Pensando"o mierda me descubrio"sin pensar "que como crees qu"N:"tigresa"T:"ok ok no te enojes no lo are pero no te prometo nada "

N:"bueno bye ya nos vamos"

T:"pensando"guau se la creyo jajaja dije que no le prometere nada adios virgidad y hola a po como mi macho"

_TOC TOC_

P:"tigresa soy yo po puedo pasar"abriendo la pueta

t:claro}"y po paso

P:"oye nao tambien te vino a"

T:"si "dijo quitandose el chaleco para cambiarse

P:que-que aces "

T:"me cambio ¿te das la buelta?

p:"mejor salgo del cuarto ¿no?

T:"NO dijo nesesito tu ayuda sueltaesto"dijo señalando unas bendas que cubrian el torso de tigresa y po las solto "ah eso no medejava respirar ahora si date la vuelta"dijo tapandose los senos"

P:"ok"dandose la vuelta}

despues de 15 mnts

T:"ya esta"lo unico que iso fue camviarse auna camisa de tirantes y con esa bara que marcan sus senos de talla nose eee 38 B creo que es pero eran muy grandes y auna enagua corta

P: no savia que tenias otra ropa "dijo cuando la tigresa le puso sus brasos sobre su cuello"T:"si tengo ""dijo besandolo dijo besandolo "ahora a caminar "

po:"ok" y lalieron del cuarto

_**continuara... :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola cm tan**

**voy con el tercer capitulo de historia intento lo mejor por no tener faltas de ortorgrafia es por mi dilexsia ya encontre como se llama la enfermedad mi abuela,papá,tío y abuelo tienen ese problema igual que yo**

**respondiendo a los review:**

**JOAKIN CS :lo se pero yo no podria vivir sin mi celular es todo para mi y para Naomi sera igual osea mi oc es Naomi y otros mas y yo la cree vasada en mi osea yo me descrivi a mi misma y tanbien gracias por el review**

**Lord Baldor :¡****GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS me encanta que alos que leen mi historia les guste a no soy un amigo soy UNA AMIGA sorry esque no me gusta que lo confundan comoseas me caes bien amigo o amiga nose sierto que eres hombre o mujer**

**DarkEffect :gracias y si creo que lo voy a suvir de raiting a M por el procimo capitulo abra seguro una esena hhhmmmm bueno ya saves ¿no? jajaja**

**Natubis :primero que nada te voy a desir que tus historias me ENCANTAN y segundo me pregunto por que te gusta tanto mi historia jeejeje bueno yo si se jajaja y el siguiente capi sera ya con raiting M y si nena(nene) . Fuck you police! jejeje**

**fanatico z :tienes toda la razon en ambas cosas jjeje**

**vueno aqui vamos**

**en el capitulo anterior**

**PP:"y tanbien eres muy linda"**

**PT:"pues gracias y tu eres muy adorable "penso y luego dijo "quieres ser amigo sereias mi unico "**

**PP:"claro que si**

**PT:Papi**

**SF:"que papa y que ocho cuartos te proivo ver ese panda y te proibo tener novio o siquiera enamorarte"PT:"pe-pe-ro Pa-p-api"SF:que papi ni nada soy tu maestro no un papa niña mimada vete a la cama" y tigresa salio llorando**

**PT: porque todos me odian "dijo llorando**

**MS:hay una micion que tenemos que atender Naomi,Mono,Mantis,vivora y grulla iran con migo Tigresa y po ustedes se quedan ¿ok?"**

**todos"si maestro"**

**MS:"muy bien vayan a enpacar"**

**T:(pensando):Hmmm solos po y yo solos por toda una semana hmm si shifu creia que me portaria bien pues se equiboco jajajajaja"penso en forma perbertida**

**N:"de una ves telo alvierto no es que no quiera sobrinos o nada es que no quiero que durante la semana que esten solos no quiero que andes seduciendo a mi hermano oiste señorita seductora por que te conosco mosco como si te uviera parido eres dema perverrtida**

**T:Pensando"o mierda me descubrio"sin pensar "que como crees qu"N:"tigresa"T:"ok ok no te enojes no lo are pero no te prometo nada**

**T:"pensando"guau se la creyo jajaja dije que no le prometere nada adios virgidad y hola a po como mi macho"**

**CON LOS 5 DE 6 FURIOSOS Y SHIFU**

N:(pensando)por que tengo ese presentimiento de que tigresa no me va aser caso e igual sedusira a mi hermano hmmm y terminaran aciendo el ESPERA ESPERA UN PUTO MINUTO TIGRESA NO HARIA ES.. BUENO ELLA SI PERO MI HERMANO NO O SI HAY NO SI LO HARAN,SI LO HARAN,SI LO HARAN,SI LO HARAN,PUTA DIJE QUE QUERIA SOBRINOS PERO NO TAN JOVEN"dijo con una cara de esas que uno hase cuando te jalas una torta y tus papas se dancuenta

V:"nao,nao,naomi,NAOMIIIIII!

n:"QQUEEEEEEEEE PUTAS QUERES VIVORA"

V:"mira eso"dijo apuntando al bosque esra un hermoso bosque bueno imaginese el bosque mas henmoso (ha y hombres dije el bosque no tigresa desnuda jajajaja dejen de vaviar)"que te parese"

N:sacoen celular y tomo muchas fotos"es.. super.."pensopor un momento y luego grito"SUPER ASOMBROSO,BARVARO,COOOL Y MUY TUANIS"

MS:"se nota que eres hermana de Po solo falta el ape.."y sono el estomago de naomi N:sonrojada"sorry tengo muchicima hambre"MS:el apetito pera ya no inporta"

MS:(pensando)sera buena idea dejar a Tigresan y Po solos Po no haria nada malo con ella pero Tigresa si por dios PORQUE CARAJOS LOS DEJE SOLOS MUY MALA IDEA

lo que menos savia el maestro era que mala idea si era y muy mala

**CON LOS TORTOLITOS DE PRIMERA CLASE**

Ivan caminando por algun lugar tomados de las manos

T:"Osito?

P:"si mi gatita hermosa"

t:" puedo enseñarte algo?

P:"claro que es?"dijo algo estraño

tigresa enpeso a quitarse la camisa enseñando un bracier rosa casi enseñando la mitad de sus henormes pechos con dos caras de panda es los lados y un tatuaje super si ustedes queren lo inbenta pero para mi es una cabesa de esqueleto con alas de marinposa

Po:"gua"dijo admirando pero no admirava el tatuaje admirava los pechos de la felina

T:"que dises"dijo mientreas el panda vaviava

Po:"no pense que fueran tan grandes di-digo esta super tuanis"

T:"lo tengo desde los 15 me antoje por el de naomi shifu no sabe de nada por eso no lo mensiones oiste my osito de peluche"abrasandolo y aplastando sus pechos en el pecho del panda"por que no vamos a mi cuarto hmm que te parese?" dijo en un tono seductor

Po:"claro que si"

_**continuara :)**_

**termine este capi en el procimo habra un lemon y cambiara a raiting M **

**dejen sus reviews plese plese plese plese**


	4. noche inolvidable y un enamorado

**Hola cm tan**

**voy con el cuarto capitulo de historia intento lo mejor por no tener faltas de ortorgrafia es por mi dilexsia ya encontre como se llama la enfermedad mi abuela,papá,tío y abuelo tienen ese problema igual que yo**

**hoy no respondere review sorry sera en el procimo**

**en el capi anterior **

**N:(pensando)por que tengo ese presentimiento de que tigresa no me va aser caso e igual sedusira a mi hermanoN:sacoen celular y tomo muchas fotos"es.. super.."pensopor un momento y luego grito"SUPER ASOMBROSO,BARVARO,COOOL Y MUY TUANIS"**

**MS:"se nota que eres hermana de Po solo falta el ape.."y sono el estomago de naomi N:sonrojada"sorry tengo muchicima hambre"MS:el apetito pera ya no inporta"**

**tigresa enpeso a quitarse la camisa enseñando un bracier rosa casi enseñando la mitad de sus henormes pechos con dos caras de panda es los lados y un tatuaje super si ustedes queren lo inbenta pero para mi es una cabesa de esqueleto con alas de marinposa **

**t:"por que no vamos a mi cuarto hmm que te parese?" dijo en un tono seductor**

**Po:"claro que si"**

**AHORA A ESTE CAPITULO**

**En el cuarto de tigresa**

T:acosto a Po en la cama y se monto ensima de el "ahora panda vamos a aser algo que e querido acer por mucho tiempo ¿oiste my osito de peluche? por que quiero que en este mismo instante me agas tuya"

P:la voltio quedando encima de ella sin aplastarla(sonrrojado)"con todo el amor y placer del mundo gatita"

T:"me arias un gran plaser si me quitas esta ropa que me incomoda mucho podrias amor?"  
P:"con gusto"le quito la camisa y la enagua que dando en ropa interior

t:"hmm esos pantalones se ven muy tallados "tigresa le bajo los pantalones revelando el gran miembro latente de po. Lo tomo con su mano derecha y comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo, po solo gemía un poco de placer.

-te gusta-dijo tigresa y comenzó a besar la punta del pene de po y comenzó a mover más rápido su mano, tigresa le daba lengüetazos a la punta del pene cuando…

–no aguanto más-dijo po y lleno la cara y tigresa con su semen, tigresa comenzó a lamer el caliente liquido que quedaba alrededor de su boca y en el pene aun erecto de po.

T:"tu turno "dijo acostandose en la cama po comenso a quitar le el brasier rebelando sus henormes pechos po comenzó a chupar su teta izquierda y a presionar la derecha con su mano, po continuo lamiendo los pechos de tigresa y comenzó a bajar besando y lamiendo el suave pelaje de tigresa hasta llegar a sus pantalones, comenzó a retirarlos suavemente dejando al descubierto una pequeña tanga de color rosa claro, tigresa ya estaba empapada y su vagina pedía el miembro de po a gritos, comenzó a tocar a tigresa con sus dedos por sobre la tanga.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" volvió a gemir tigresa."no pares" po retiro la tanga y comenzó a lamer la vagina de tigresa mientras tocaba y jugaba con su clítoris, po metía y sacaba la lengua y daba lengüetazos arriba y abajo mientras tigresa gemía de placer, po comenzó a meter su lengua con más fuerza.a no resisto- grito tigresa dejando salir sus jugos en la boca de po, el los saboreaba lentamente mientras seguía metiendo los dedos en el sexo de tigresa"ya no soporto metemela porfavor"

se puso en 4 patas, po se levanto y empezó a introducir su gran miembro latente en la vagina de tigresa, -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- gritaba tigresa.

-perdón, quieres que me detenga- dijo po.

-no por favor, sigue- gemía tigresa intensamente mientras po introducía mas y mas su verga dentro de ella, los gemidos de dolor se volvieron de placer y po comenzó a moverse dentro de tigresa, adelante y hacia atrás, cada vez con más fuerza arremetía contra las caderas de una lujuriosa tigresa que no dejaba de gritar de placer –mas mas sigue sigue- gritaba tigresa, po comenzó a moverse todavía más rápido hasta que termino dentro de tigresa.

–Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- grito tigresa de placer pero po no se detenía seguía moviéndose aun cuando la vagina de tigresa estaba llena y su semen escurría de ella. po se movía dentro de tigresa se acerco para chupar sus tetas y morder sus pezones haciendo gritar mas fuerte a tigresa.

po saco su miembro y volteo a tigresa levantando sus caderas pero ella seguía con la cabeza recostada por el cansancio.

-aquí va- dijo po y comenzó a introducir lentamente su verga en el pequeño culo de tigresa, apenas había introducido la punta cuando tigresa grito –aaaaaaaaaaaaah eso duele mucho-

-quieren que me detenga- dijo él,

-no sigue, sigue- gritaba una tigresa desesperada.

Poco a poco po comenzaba a introducir su verga y tigresa no paraba de gritar, cuando estaba totalmente adentro po se comenzó a mover lentamente adelante y atrás, los gritos de tigresa se comenzaron a volver gemidos de placer, poco a poco po aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza con la que arremetía contra el culo de tigresa, ella gritaba y se aferraba al suelo haciendo muecas de intenso placer mientras po aumentaba mas y mas la fuerza y la velocidad con la que penetraba a tigresa hasta que po no soporto mas y termino dentro de ella haciendo que tigresa gritara aun mas.

cansados de a ver le dado su virjindad al la persona que mas amaban en el mundo se recostaron en la cama

TYP:"te amo"se besaron y al separarse se quedaron dormidos

**Con 5 de los 6 furiosos y shifu**

N:como tigresa y shifu el oido se le movia cuando presentia que algo pasava"que putas pasa hmmm no TIIIIIIIGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRREE EEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAA AAA!"

MS:enojado"te prodias CALLAAAAAR"

N:"lo lamento maestro"

¿?:¿naomi?

N::"keylor eres tu?

K:abrasandola"si como as estado"besando le la mejilla

N:sonrrojada"m-muy bi-bien"tartamudo naomi le gustava keilor desde que tenia 11 y ahora tiene 20 (keylor si estas leyendo esto es otro keylor no me gustas (poco)solo amigos)y keylor igual pero no tenian el valor para admitirlo"y vos"

K:"pura vida y tu hermano el Gerrero Dragon"

N:"se quedo en el palacio de jade con Tigresa"

K:"y eso fue Buena idea bueno ya saves porque no? "

N:"creo que no pero eso no inporta para donde vas?"

K:"iva para el palacio de jade a vicitarlos pero veo que estan aqui ¿maestro shifu puedo ir con ustesdes"

MS:volvio a ver a naomi y ella lo mirava con una cara de por-favor -me-gusta-mucho"esta bien

_**continuara :)**_

_**dejen sus reviews**_

_**por fa**_


	5. nuevo vestuario,celos por triple

**Hola cm tan**

**voy con el quinto capitulo de historia intento lo mejor por no tener faltas de ortorgrafia es por mi dilexsia ya encontre como se llama la enfermedad mi abuela,papá,tío y abuelo tienen ese problema igual que yo**

**Ahi algo mas la razon por la que mi otra historia esté correjida es porque la otra historia se ase en ora compu jejeje que si tiene word y corrije las palabras en campio esta puta computadora malparida no bueno bye **

**jknjincijnfivcndixnzirfvnirn **

**YO:ANA BELEN DEJA MNU COMPU EN PAZ**

**sorry es que mi hermana agaro my compu. **

**en el capi anterior**

**En el cuarto de tigresa**

**T:acosto a Po en la cama y se monto ensima de el "ahora panda vamos a aser algo que e querido acer por mucho tiempo ¿oiste my osito de peluche? por que quiero que en este mismo instante me agas tuya"**

**P:la voltio quedando encima de ella sin aplastarla(sonrrojado)"con todo el amor y placer del mundo gatita"**

**cansados de a ver le dado su virjindad al la persona que mas amaban en el mundo se recostaron en la cama **

**TYP:"te amo"se besaron y al separarse se quedaron dormidos**

**Con 5 de los 6 furiosos y shifu**

**¿?:¿naomi?**

**N::"keylor eres tu?**

**K:abrasandola"si como as estado"besando le la mejilla**

**N:sonrrojada"m-muy bi-bien"tartamudo naomi le gustava keilor desde que tenia 11 y ahora tiene 20 (keylor si estas leyendo esto es otro keylor no me gustas (poco)solo amigos)y keylor igual pero no tenian el valor para admitirlo"y vos"**

Capitulo 5

**el sigiente dia en el cuarto de tigresa**

Po fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco pero se dio cuenta que tenia una tigresa acurucada asu lado recordando los susesos de la noche anterior no pudo mas que sonrreir y besar a la tigresa que eso la desperto

T:medio dormida"buenos dias mi osito de peluche disfrutaste lo de ayer"le devolvio el beso

P:"no saves cuanto y voz"

T:"si y mucho"lo bolvio a besar"bamos a bañasnos ok?"

P:"si amor ,pero espera a ir a mi cuarto para darte una sorpresa ¿ok?"

T:"ok osito"

**con naomi y los otros **

ya avian arrancado es viaje e ivan por la mitad

N:"tengo ambre,sueño,peresa, estoy cansada y ¡MONO NO TAQUESSSS MI CELULAR CHANGO HEDIONDO "y se tiro ensima de mono cullo tenia su celular"NI REVISES MENSAJEES PUTOCHANGO!"DIJO QUITANDOSELO

**DESPUES DE 15 MINUTOS DE GOLPES A MONO**

N:"con eso entenderas "dijo viendo al mono todo echo leña "y si lo vuelves a aseer te dejare sin hijos"

MO:"auch,auch,auch,auch,auch,auch, eso dolio"dijo en un todo de bebe lloron "a y tigresa te mando un mensaje tranquila no lo lei"

_MENSAJE DE TIGRESA PARA NAOMI_

_Anoche como descrivirlo...fue la mejor de mi vida jejejejeje pero no te dire porque jejeje ._

_Bye con amor_

_tigresa jejeje_

N:pensando "que mierdas que se significa esto"normalidad"maestro?"

MS:"si Naomi"

N:"cuando volvemos "

MS:"en una semana "

N:pensando"oh mierdaa"

V:"Keylor ?"

K:"hmm si maestra Vibora "

v:"por favor llamame vibora a y una pregunta tienes novia?"

k:volvio a ver a Naomi que estava que esplotava de la rravia"hmmm si se lla ma stacy"(postata:STACY HIJA DE TU PUTA MADRE CARA DE MIERDA)

N:susurrando "puta stacy"

K:"que dijiste naomi ?"

N:"nada compa querido jejjejejejejeje"

K:"Estas celosa"

N:enojada"YO¡ De Esa PUTAAAA PERRAAA eso desiaras"

K:"no te enojes calmate porfis por mi solo preguntavan ya vi que Tigresa te paso lo gruñona"

N:"grrrrrrrrrr ok"dijo con un gruñido

MO:"como si tu no tuvieras novio o ¿no?"

N:"claro que si se llama evans"

KYG:"que estupido nombre"dijieron gruñendo

V:"callense y grulla porque tan enojado "

G:"por que ese idiota me robo mi novia "

N:" el no te robo tu novia tu me perdiste "

MOYMAN:"QUE!

V:"naomi y gruya fueron novios pero grulla prefirio la salut solo por que Naomi es un poco mal esducada "

N:"QUE SOY QUE "

V:"maleducada "

N:" a eso si pero puta jamas les aseguro que soy mas virgen que tigresa jejejejjejejejeje no le digan que dije eso ¿ok?"

Todos:"OK"

G:"Naomi cuantas veses tengo que decirte perdon"

N:"hmmm 1000 000 000 000 000 000 "dijo con los brasos crusados

V:"ella tiene razon ronpiste con ella por ser como Po "

G:"pero"

N:"sshhhh"

G:"per"

N:"shhh"

G:"pe"  
N:"sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

G:"p-pp"

N:"QUETE CALLES HIJUEPUTA"

¿?:naomi?"

N:"evans?"

**con Tigresa y Po**

Tigresa esperava en su cuarto a Po

P:"ya llege te tengo una sorpresa "dijo enseñando un vestido hermoso era como su traje de entrenamiento pero tipo vestido y con un laso negro y un poco corto el vestido y unos zapatos muy altos la razon porque era que siquiera alcansava la varvilla del panda porque se avia escho tan alto que paresiera que Tigresa se avia encojido

T:"que hermoso mi osito pero no tenias que gasar dinero en mi"

P:"claro que si bombom deporsi le compre un vestido a Naomi y pense que a ti te gustaria uno pontelo porfa

T:"claro que si mi amor "dijo pnniendose el vestido que le tallavael cuerpo super bien

P:"gua te queda super bien"

T:"gracias amor porque no vamos a desallunar donde tu papa"

P:po solo asintio que si con la cabeza

**en el restuarante del señor ping **

Po y Tigresa ya esanvan dentro de restuaarante esperando a que salienra el y desde que salieron asta que entraron los hombres no dejavan de ver a la meestra tigresa cullo asia que -po se pusiera como si se lo quisiera llevar el diablo

P:"hola pa' como as estado"

SR.P:Po que monton de peso as bajado ya puedo rodiarte con mis brazos por completo"dijo adrazando al panda"y estas muy alto "dijo antes de ver a la maestra tigresa "por dios que mujer tan hermoosa tiene mi hijo al lado"

T:"muchas gracis señor ping pero Po y yo tenemos que desirte algo"

SR.P:"esta bien vamos adentro"

_**continuara :) **_

_**espero que les hayga gustado dejen sus reviews porfa **_

_**bye besos**_


	6. Mas celos y ¡Atrapados!-por primera vez

**Hola cm tan**

**voy con el sexto capitulo de historia intento lo mejor por no tener faltas de ortorgrafia es por mi dilexsia ya encontre como se llama la enfermedad mi abuela,papá,tío y abuelo tienen ese problema igual que yo**

**Ahi algo mas la razon por la que mi otra historia esté correjida es porque la otra historia se ase en ora compu jejeje que si tiene word y corrije las palabras en campio esta puta computadora malparida no bueno bye **

**en el capi anterior**

_**MENSAJE DE TIGRESA PARA NAOMI**_

_**Anoche como descrivirlo...fue la mejor de mi vida jejejejeje pero no te dire porque jejeje .**_

_**Bye con amor**_

_**tigresa jejeje**_

**N:pensando "que mierdas que se significa esto**

**V:"naomi y gruya fueron novios pero grulla prefirio la salut solo por que Naomi es un poco mal esducada "**

**N:"QUE SOY QUE "**

**V:"maleducada "**

**Po y Tigresa ya esanvan dentro de restuaarante esperando a que salienra el y desde que salieron asta que entraron los hombres no dejavan de ver a la meestra tigresa cullo asia que -po se pusiera como si se lo quisiera llevar el diablo**

**T:"muchas gracis señor ping pero Po y yo tenemos que desirte algo"**

**SR.P:"esta bien vamos adentro"**

Capitulo 6

**en el restuarante del señor ping **

P:"mira papá solo queriamos contarte algo"

SP:"hmm dejame pensar sera que tu y la Maetra tigresa son novios ? o me equivoco?

P:"papá cm lo supiste"

SP:"soy viejo no siego y veo cuando dos personas se aman mutuamente"dijo con una sonrrisa "y espero tener nietos pronto "

P:"¡PAPA!"dijo sonrrojado

El señor ping solo rio ante la actuasion de su hijo"cambiando el tema¿viste a tu hermanita antes de que se fuera?

TYP:"si "

mientras Po,Tigresa y el ablaban:

**CON LOS DEMAS**

N:"Evans ?"

EV:"Naomi bonbon ¿donde estavas que no te encontrava?"

N:"me vine con mis compañeros de entrenamiento hmmm ¿no los conoses verdad amor?"evans solo nego con la cabesa"esto son Vivora,Mono,Mantis,Gulla__y este es mi maestro,Shifu"Evans iso un saludo de reverencia pero con grulla solo le iso un mal gesto"hay seme olvido este es keylor espera ¿ya se conosian verdad?

KYEV:"SI"dijieron con enojo

V:"tranquilos no se maten Keylor y shirley (sorry le cambie el nombre la otra pues me equivoque de nombre )

K:"a acava de cortar con migo maldita zorra por un mensaje por dios"

N:"¡QUE! MALDITA ZORRA CON MIS AMIGOS NOSE METE "

EV:"mi amor calma ni que fuera tu novio no,yo lo soy "dijo enojado

N:"lo se cariño esque esa maldita zorra no se basto con que le ronpiera el braso(eso paso en verdat jejejejejeje)cuanto la o-muack"fue silenciada por un beso del novio

EV:"tranquila amor"dijo rompiendo el beso y haciendo que a keylor se le caletara la sangre

K:"creo que de veriamos seguir no "dijo cn enojo

TODOS:"si"

**CON TIGRESA,PO Y EL SEÑOR PING **

PYT:"Adios pa/sr Ping "

Fueron caminando asia el palacio de jade subieron las escaleras de alguna manera Po no se canso

P:"¿vamos a entrenar o qu-woo ¡Tigresa!"la gatita del panda lo llevo asi su cuarto y lo unicio que se escucho en el palasio fue puros jemidos y jadeos

**7 horas despues **

Po fue abriendo los ojos ese dia a via sido re-cansasado no havia dormido nada (ya saven porque)y en el dia solo llevava dos horas de descanso,se iva a levantar pero lo detubo al sentir un cuerpo femenino a la par solo le dio un beso en la frente asiendo que la tigresa se despertara

T:"hola amor como dormiste ?"

P:bien y vos "

T:"perfecto" dijo en un tono seductor y besandole el cuello y suviendo se encima de el mi entras el pasava una mano por su desnudo cuerpo y con otra apretaa uno de sus enormes pechos"prrrrrrr POOooo"dijo vajando su mano mas,mas y mas asta que

_**Toc ,toc,toc**_

zeng:"maestra tigre-ow perdon, perdon, perdon "dijo saliendo del cuarto

Lomas rapido que pudieron po y tigresa se vistieron po con sus pantalones (savian que le dicen asi xq van desde lo cadera asta los talones aalgo paresido jejeje)y tigresa con el vesdo que le dio po salieron de imediato

T:agarro a zeng del cuello y le dijo"si le dices a alguien sobre lo que viste te corto las venas del cuello y me como tu cuerpo en un vanquete familiar con salsa blanca y hongos ¡oiste!"

ZE:"si maestra tigresa no vi nada "dijo en un tono nervioso "Mensaje de Lixio Dharma" dandole el mesaje y salio volando(ya iva poner corriendo jejejejeje)

al aser eso tigresa se fue directo a su cuarto a sentarse a la cama con con la espalda contra la pared, con sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y las rodeaba con sus brazos.

P:se sento al lado de ella puso subraso en un abraso protector "¿que pasa?"

T:casi llorando"nada amor ,nada"

P:"amor no llores "dijo apretendola mas y linpiandole las lagrimas"puedes matar a zeng luego"

T:"amor no lo entiendes me bio completamente despuda y tu tocandome y agarandome soy todo una descracia para el kung fu"

P:"claro que no eres la mejor y mostrar tus sentmientos y TE AMO ,TE AMO,TE AMO y muchos mas te amo "

T:"hay po yo tambien te amo"dijo besandolo "¿vamos a cenar?"

P:"siii"dijo corriendo acia la cocina"

_**ANT:este es el fin del capi jejejeje comenten porfa quiero saver que pinsan y jejejeje hay zeng**_

_**besos de parte de tigresaxpo451**_


	7. Chapter 7

**holap aqui con el otro capi de la historia y perdon por durar tanto esque la compu se me jodio arrg bueno mi hermena me la dejo caer .**

**AN:Kung Fu Panda no pe pertenese sino q a drenwork siempre se me olvida ponerlo pero hoy me acorde jjjjj **

Capitulo 7

**con los seis y maestro shifu y los peliones**

Naomi estava mesajiando con una amiga,Vivora discutia con Mono y Mantis como siempre,Shifu iva mas estresado que Po cunando no encuentra las galletas de Mono,Grulla,Keylor y Evans peliaban por nose que como siempre y depronto algo callo volando pegandole a Evans en la cavesa

EV:enojado"puto ganso come mierda que te pasa"

Z:"per-perdon señor me des-desvie Maestra naomi Mensaje para voz "

N:"gracias zeng y esta bien no inporta fue sin culpa verdad amor "le dijo a seng y a Evans

E:"si cariño esta bien y ¿de quien es el mensaje?

N:"DE DHARMA SIIII"

E y K:"enserio que bueno abrelo"

Naomi lo abrio y leyo en alto :

_hola naomi o tutula como sea mi maestro osea el Maestro Won su me dijo que tenia que ir al palasio de jade a recojer muchas cosas nose para que pero significa que te voy a ver a ti ,a Tigresa,y a Po estare hai un tienpo como un año ,lo mejor es que va ir valeria tambien tonses nos vemos alla a y el mestro shifu me va a recojer._

_BYE con cariño :_

_Xio Dharma_

Naomi y los chicos estavan felices porque dos de sus mejores amigas de la infansi estavan por venir a penas ellos volvian"tonses por eso venimos"

Shifu solo a sintio con la cabesa

**Con Tigresa y Po**

teminaron de cenar y fueron a caminar por el valle pero se devolvieron por los maes no dejavan de lansarle piropos a Tigresa y Las chicas no dejavan en paz al pobre de Po

P:"sabes no los culpo ver a la mujer mas bella y sexy del mundo con un panda torpe y feo no tiene presio"

T:"PO¡ mi amor seria yo la que deveria desir que ver a un panda tan guapo con una chica tan fea y gruñona como yo no tiene presio"

P:"TIGRESA¡ no digas eso tu eres la mujer mas bella que el mundo tenga y lo gruñona a mi me parese atractivo"

T:"encerio lo crees"

P:"si"dijo para despues besar ls con la misma passion que tubo las dos veses que le havia hecho el amor"te amo"dijo entre el beso

T:"y yo a ti "dijo de igual manera"seseparo del beso y dijo"mañana vuelven que peresa olle quieres juagar play"

P:"siii¡ "dijo con emosion

**con los demas **

ya habian llegado al palacio del maestro Won su y reccojieron a Dharma y Valeria

DH:"hola mi nombre es Xio Dharma y estudiare Kung Fu con ustedes un tienpo"dijo con una voz simpatica y una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja

VL:"y yo soy valeria y tambien hare lo mismo"

JA:"y yo vengo a despedirme de mi novia adios amor "dijo javier dandole un beso de despedida a valeria "Adios amor"

VL:"Adios bebé"

despues de eso se fueron al palacio de jade.

_**AN:muy corto el capi intentare aserlos mas largos**_

_**bn dejen sus rewiow o algo paresido plis**_


End file.
